


Chasing Dragonflies

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [41]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nicercy's kids, Post Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Slash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my headcanon-timeline, part of the important parts. The Nicercy-parts. So unlike other stories that focus on the sidepairings, this focuses on the development of Nico's and Percy's relationship.</p><p>--<br/>January 2021, the di Angelo household. Percy is stunned when his children catch a dragonfly. A very special dragonfly that reminds Percy of the very first time he had met Nico...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Dragonflies

Title: Chasing Dragonflies – Their Very First Meeting

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post/pre both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, fluff, mpreg

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Maria di Angelo

Own Characters: Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo

Summary: Percy remembers something pleasant from his past when he spends the day with his children. Something he had long-since forgotten...

 

**Chasing Dragonflies**

_ Their Very First Meeting _

 

Wide, sea-green eyes stared at the jar in front of him, gaping surprised.

“Mommy, mommy, I caught it all alone!”

His fingers traced the silhouette of the long animal inside the jar. A dragonfly. But it didn't look quite normal. It was practically glowing. The most amazing thing he had ever seen. And somehow he had the feeling that he had seen it somewhere before...

 

/1997\

 

The little black-haired boy was running, running as fast as he could, his eyes tightly closed. He had no idea where he was running, but then again, he also didn't care all that much about it...

He shouldn't be out at such a late hour, his mom would certainly be worried once she arrived home from work. But he couldn't stay in that apartment any longer. He didn't want to.

Once he reached the park, he collapsed in the dirt, sobbing loudly. His sobbing lasted until it was completely dark. Only when the stars started showing, his sobbing died down. Sea-green eyes blinked confused as a buzzing sound reached his ears. In the darkness of the night was a single being, sparkling like a very tiny firework.

“Hello”, whispered the child. “I'm Percy and who are you...?”

The little insect buzzed a bit louder and flew closer, circling Percy's head. The six-years old giggled delighted at that and reached his hands out for the small thing. It had an oddly long body and very big eyes and pretty, long wings. He had never seen such a thing before.

“Wait! Where are you going?!”, called Percy after the animal.

It flew away from him and on a whim the boy decided to follow it. The sparkly thingy led the way closer to the water and once it reached the river, it started to fly in circles right above the water. Percy frowned and tilted his head, slowly entering the icy water. Shuddering a bit, he wanted to return. But the sparkly thingy seemed to urge him on.

“What do you want from me?”, whispered the child half afraid.

Even if he didn't hear it, he could feel it in his heart. The animal wanted him to go deeper. Water had never frightened him before, it had always been his friend. He took another step. And another. Until the water reached his chin. His eyes were still fixed on the sparkly thingy. Though much to his surprise, the insect dove into the water. The little light went deeper into the darkness and Percy couldn't hold back, he dove right after it. He couldn't loose track of it. Deeper and deeper and deeper, until he lost his consciousness in the never-ending dive.

 

/1934\

 

“What is that?”

“Not what, Nico, who! It's a boy.”

“You pulled him out of the river! No one swims in the river! I'm sure he's a merboy or a spirit of the river or something, disguising as a human!”

“Don't be stupid! Oh, I think he wakes up!”

Sea-green eyes opened slowly. Everything was a bit fuzzy at first, but then the two faces came into focus. Two children with olive skin and curly black hair. A boy with dark brown eyes and a very broad, excited grin. The girl was older than the boy and her eyes were nearly black.

“Hello! Are you a merboy?”, asked the boy excited.

“Don't be rude, Nico”, chided the girl before turning back to him. “Hello, I'm Bianca. This is my brother Nico. And who are you? Are you feeling alright?”

“I'm Percy”, mumbled Percy and rubbed his eyes. “Why would you think I'm a merboy?”

“Because merboys must be like mermaids and mermaids are pretty. And you're cute”, concluded Nico and tilted his head. “And we pulled you out of the river after your fairy brought us here.”

“My fairy?”, asked Percy confused.

“It was not a fairy”, grunted Bianca and rolled her eyes. “It was a dragonfly.”

“Oh yeah? But I never saw a dragonfly sparkle like that!”, objected Nico and crossed his arms stubbornly above his chest. “You're not always right, Bianca! And it brought us to him!”

“A... dragonfly? Is that what it's called?”, blinked Percy interested. “I followed one too! It looked so pretty, because it sparkled like that...”

“Yes”, agreed Nico eagerly and grabbed Percy's hand. “It was very amazing, wasn't it? But it wasn't your fairy? That's too bad... You would be a good merboy.”

“You're funny”, grinned Percy and tilted his head.

“He's childish”, chuckled Bianca, running her fingers through Percy's damp hair. “For being ten, he is horribly obnoxious. I just wish he would finally decide to grow up.”

“You will not live to see the day that I will grow up!”, grinned Nico and stuck his tongue out. “I'll always stay a child!”

“Me too!”, declared Percy eagerly, rubbing his eyes.

“Have you been crying?”, asked the Italian boy worried.

Nico sat cross-legged in front of the green-eyed boy, one of Percy's hands still clasped into his. The younger boy blushed slightly and bit his lips, looking into his lap.

“Now there, my dear”, whispered Bianca from behind Percy. “What's wrong with you?”

“My mommy is living with this really bad man”, mumbled the green-eyed boy. “And while mommy was at work today, I had a fight with him and then he screamed that once he's my stepfather, I will have to.. .get my act together... But I don't want mommy to marry Smelly Gabe because he's a bad man and my mommy should get someone nice... I always hoped we would finally leave but if she marries him then we will stay with him even longer... And I don't want that...”

He sobbed again and wanted to wrap his arms around his torso. But someone else was faster than him. Blinking a few times, he looked at the olive-skinned neck and the Aviator jacket in front of him. Lifting his head a bit, he stared up at Nico.

“You're my friend now”, declared the Italian boy determined. “So I promise you I'll help you.”

“Really?”, mumbled Percy surprised. “I've never had a friend!”

“Well, now you have two”, grinned Bianca, ruffling his hair. “And you better believe my brother, he never breaks a promise. If he says he'll keep you safe, he will.”

“Certainly so”, grinned Nico broadly. “And I'll make sure your life will be happier!”

“But... how?”, asked Percy skeptically and looked from one of them to the other.

“You just sit here and wait!”, declared the other boy thoughtful. “We'll go and get mom and father.”

“And why do you think that will help?”, chuckled Bianca amused.

Nico turned to look at Percy determined. “Our father is really, really powerful. You see, he said mom and Bianca and I have to move in with him now so we're safe. I'm sure your mom and you can come with us too if we tell father about it.”

“Nico? Nico, Bianca! Where are you? Your father won't wait forever!”

Percy blinked and looked at the source of the new voice. It was a beautiful Italian woman with such long black hair. She was wearing funny clothes, but her smile was pretty.

“Mama!”, called Bianca and waved.

“Come, Bianca!”, grinned Nico broadly. “We'll go and tell her! You just sit here and wait!”

“But... Will you come back...?”, whispered Percy uncertain.

The enthusiastic boy turned around for a last time and locked eyes with Percy. “I promise you that I'll return to you and that I'll help you that your life will turn out good.”

Percy bit his lips for a moment before nodding. Somehow he had to believe that boy. His new-found friends ran off to get their mother, the pretty woman standing far away.

The buzzing returned. Percy frowned at the sparkly thingy – the dragonfly, as he had just learned.

“What do you want?”, asked the boy confused.

The dragonfly flew back to the river and circled a spot above the water. The child stood slowly.

“But I don't want to go... Nico said he will come back...”, whispered Percy and shook his head.

“ _You will see him again. Time will bring him back to you. And he will keep his promise. All you have to do is wait. Wait for him and all will be good. I know that what awaits you will be hard. But you will live through it and you will be_ happy.”

The voice was charming and somehow it felt as if it was inside his head. He nodded slowly and went into the water. But before he dove into it, he threw a last glance over his shoulder at his new friends. At his first friends. He couldn't wait to see them again. The giddy feeling accompanied him during his swim back through the river, back to his own time...

 

/2021\

 

“Daddy, daddy, come and see! I caught a fairy! But mommy won't stop staring at it...”

“Really, my angel?”, chuckled an amused voice. “Percy, what is Bianca talking about?”

Percy shook his head, his eyes not quite willing to leave the sparkling dragonfly to look at the entrance of his living room. Black hair sleeked back, black suit and tie, crooked smile. The most handsome man on this planet. His husband. A broad smile spread over his lips.

“Hello, Nico. You're home early”, smiled Percy and tilted his head.

Nico chuckled, shifting the weight in his arms some. The weight of their six-years old daughter. Their little miracle, as they had called her back when they had learned about this impressing ability of Percy's pregnancy. The girl with the long, black curls and the deep black eyes grinned broadly. Percy stood to walk up to them and place a chaste kiss on his Ghost King's lips.

“Ieks, Donny! Mommy and daddy are kissing again!”, exclaimed the child. “Donny! Come and look at the fairy I caught! Donny!”

“Don't scream around like that!”, screamed a little boy back. “I ain't deaf!”

He looked like a miniature version of Nico, but with such bright, sea-green eyes that it was startling. He walked up to his parents and crossed his arms over his chest, looking demandingly up at Percy until the son of Poseidon lifted him onto his own arms. Once he was securely held by his mother, the boy smiled broadly and wrapped his arms around Percy.

“So, what kind of fairy were you talking about, Bianca?”, asked Nico curiously.

The girl pointed at the preserving jar on the table and the two adults walked back to the center of their living room, sitting down on the couch in front of it. All four of them stared at the sparkling dragonfly in awe, though the little boy tried to hide in his mother's arms.

“Mommy, what is that?”, whispered Donny a bit afraid.

“It's a fairy”, replied Bianca and Nico at once.

The son of Hades chuckled slightly and ruffled his daughter's hair. His eyes searched for Percy's.

“How about you two go into the backyard and free the fairy?”, whispered the Sea Prince softly.

“But why can't we keep it?”, gasped his daughter wide-eyed. “It looks so pretty!”

“Because, as you know from all the Disney-movies your mommy allows you to watch”, started Nico to reply and looked from his husband to his oldest child. “Fairies exist to help such pretty princesses like you. But how could a fairy help if it is locked away? Would you want the fairy to be sad because she can't help anyone anymore?”

Bianca frowned thoughtful and tilted her head at the jar. She then shook her head determined and jumped off her father's lap, taking the jar into one hand and her brother's hand into her other. Donny looked surprised as he got pulled away from their mother.

“Don't run like that, Bia!”, objected the oldest di Angelo child irritated.

“And don't leave each other's side!”, called Percy after them. “Regardless to where the fairy will guide you! You two won't leave each other's side!”

Once the children were out of the backdoor, Percy collapsed back onto the couch and cuddled close to his husband. The young lawyer wrapped his arms around his Sea Prince's waist.

“Did you recognize it?”, whispered the son of Poseidon lowly. “Do you remember? What had happen so long, long before the wars... So long before everything...”

“The fairy”, chuckled Nico near Percy's ear, his tongue licking the shell. “The fairy that first brought me to you, the day... the day my mother died... the day father brought us to the Lotus...”

“The day I learned about my mother's marriage”, murmured the Sea Prince. “I've... forgotten about it... I mean, for years I hadn't stopped thinking about you. I waited. Waited for you and Bianca to return. But you never did and I started thinking it had been a dream...”

“But in the end, I did keep my promise, didn't I?”, grinned the Ghost Prince.

“Yeah...”, murmured Percy, his eyes trailing over to the glass doors leading to their back-yard, watching how their two children were chasing the dragonfly. “Yes, you did... You returned to me. And you made me happy. You have no idea how happy you made me.”

“I hope at least as happy as you made me, my love.”

“I'm just sorry your sister never got to see what a fine man you became...”

“Oh, but she does”, chuckled Nico enigmatically and looked through the window at their daughter.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
